It is known in the art relating to roller hemming that traditional roller hemming cells for large production volumes have multiple stations. In these conventional roller hemming cells, the hemming process is distributed over these multiple stations in order to support line rate or production throughput. Dividing the hemming across multiple stations increases the potential for dimensional variations in the final part product. When a flexible product mix is required, automation is added to the stations for tooling exchange. The tooling exchange is typically done by multiple slide mechanisms that are typically expensive and consume a substantial amount of floor space. Additionally, the tooling exchange automation negatively impacts production throughput due to the machine time required for tool exchange.